The Early Morning Inquisition
by Allotropism
Summary: Oneshot and quite silly. Let it be known that nothing will stop a Ms. Hermione Granger from claiming a bed when she's really sleepy – not even if said bed was already otherwise occupied. Time to see what happens when Harry and Ron find out.


**Title:** The Early Morning Inquisition

**Pairing: **Hermione G. / Cedric D.

**Type:** Humor/Romance

**Notes:** Oneshot, AU, Post-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I think it is quite obvious that I'm not J.K. Rowling so it follows that I don't own the entire Harry Potter universe. I do own this story though.

**Summary:** Let it be known that nothing will stop a Ms. Hermione Granger from claiming a bed when she's really sleepy – not even if said bed was already otherwise occupied. Time to see what happens when Harry and Ron find out.

* * *

><p><em>"Life is something that happens when you can't get to sleep."<em>

-Fran Lebowitz

It would at this point be important to emphasize the fact that sleep deprivation does things even to the most intelligent of people. In statistical terms, a positive corollary even exists linking the variables of lack of sleep and acts of stupidity – that is, when one increases, so too does the other. After all, when one's attention span is purely set on finding a somewhat decent place to sleep, one doesn't really pay much attention to anything else.

Which brings us to my current predicament. To be fair, it was really late, or should I say very early in the morning when I began my trek to what I had originally thought was my designated bedroom. You see, we're currently staying in a rented beach house for a vacation. So what are the odds of someone unknowingly entering the wrong bedroom and then proceeding to sleep on an already occupied bed? Apparently not as small as I originally thought.

Yep, that's right. To cut a long story short, I had unintentionally jumped into bed with someone. And by someone, I mean a boy. Cedric Diggory to be exact, who just so happens to be one of my closest friends and coincidentally is also one of England's most eligible bachelors.

I have thus armed myself with that rather cringe-worthy conclusion, trying to plead my case to pacify an incredulous Harry and Ron after they had discovered me cuddling a half-naked Cedric Diggory about fifteen minutes earlier. I think I even heard Ron ask Harry if they could castrate him.

"Try again, 'Mione," Harry frowned further after listening to what would have been the nth time of me explaining what happened. I had honestly lost count at this point.

He then crossed his arms over his chest as he threw me a frustrated glance. "You better tell me what really happened."

"Why is it that you don't believe me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Seriously. They were making this situation even that much worse for me. To think that it was already embarrassing enough to wake up and find myself cuddled up to Cedric, my fingers even managing to brush against certain placesI shouldn't even be getting near to, but to also have it be discussed in detailed length with my over-protective best friends is not something I would want to do right now. Actually, it's not something I would want to do ever.

I filtered out Harry and Ron as I tried to make sense of the situation. It was then that I thought to myself that maybe this was all just a dream. Yeah, that's it. Just a dream. Certainly something as ridiculous as this doesn't happen outside of those soaps Mum loves to watch so much.

So I pinched myself.

Nothing.

I pinched myself again.

Nope.

I then tried pinching harder.

Oh sweet Merlin, that stung.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Cedric with his eyebrows furrowed. Great. He was probably wondering why I was attacking my own arm, which had turned into an angry shade of red thanks to all of the pinching I had done.

"Look, I was really just out of it last night," I tried explaining again, all the while trying to wrack my brain for anything important I may have missed during my pinching spree. After a few seconds of quick retrospection, during which I became satisfied that I hadn't missed anything remotely important, I continued talking.

"So please, just drop it," I requested, keeping my voice relatively even but still managing to inject sufficient force within it as if warning them both that if they both didn't stop this ridiculous interrogation anytime soon then they should expect to have the nearby porcelain lamp chucked at their heads.

"Don't use that tone on us," Ron glared at me before mimicking Harry by also crossing his arms on his chest. He turned to Cedric, who I realized had yet to speak since this whole debacle started.

"And as for you," He pointed a threatening finger at Cedric. "What are your intentions with our Hermione?" Ron barked, not quite unlike a father trying to intimidate his daughter's first boyfriend. I snorted at the irony of his parental tone before I could help myself. Wasn't it just yesterday that they were both bonding over the wonders of the toaster in the kitchen? As Ron turned to face me in order call me out on the unladylike noise I made however, Cedric finally chose to speak up. Oh thank Merlin.

"We simply slept together," Cedric stated, his confident voice belying his nervous expression. I wanted to slap myself in the forehead as he said it. Knowing those two, Harry and Ron are sure to interpret something lewd in an otherwise innocent statement, what with their overprotective brothers act in full gear.

"So you simply _slept_ together," Ron repeated, giving special emphasis on the word "slept".

"Well?" Harry pressed on. "Go on. Answer him."

Needless to say, I was worried. Ron's inflection on the word "slept" could honestly be interpreted either way by just about anyone. However, being one of Ron's best friends makes me know better. I prayed to Merlin that Cedric didn't naively think Ron was simply referring to innocent sleeping. He better realize for both our sakes that Ron is actually asking if we did any fooling around last night.

"Yes."

Oh bloody hell. Come on, work with me here.

The following seconds were a blur as two wands were drawn and immediately pointed to Cedric's surprised face.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE HERMIONE'S BODY WITH YOUR PHILANDERING?"

"Would you two please calm down?" I hushed them both as best I could while simultaneously trying to push down their outstretched arms. Why did I leave my wand on Cedric's bedside table again?

"You might wake Ginny up and you know that won't be healthy for the baby," I told Harry in a reprimanding manner. It was a low blow, I know, but maybe it would get Harry to back off for a while. Harry and Ron tag teaming against me wasn't at all fair seeing that my one ally, who almost got hexed to smithereens, hadn't been of much help up to now.

I also wondered where Luna was. Merlin knows I need her help to reign in her husband who...

It was just then that I realized just what exactly Ron had shouted a few moments ago.

"By the way, Ronald," I began as I turned to glare at him. "Rest assured that no defiling or philandering of my body has occurred," I said scathingly. Seriously, where was Luna when you needed her?

"What's all the commotion about?" A voice suddenly called out from one of the rooms upstairs. "Why in Merlin's name is my brother shouting about philandering? Does he even know what that word means?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Good! You were supposed to!" Ginny shouted back, teasing Ron further.

"Nothing is happening, Ginny. Go back to bed," Harry called to his wife, never taking his eyes off of Cedric. I rolled my own eyes at Harry as I heard Ginny's voice from somewhere above us, saying that she was heading down to where we were as soon as she finds her pair of slippers.

"Seriously, Harry. You don't have to constantly watch him. It isn't as if Cedric and I are going to start shagging like rabbits right in front of you," I deadpanned. In hindsight, I really should have stopped there. I was already pushing my luck as it was.

I found myself continuing on though.

"But rest assured that we will do it right here as soon as the both of you are gone," I added suggestively, hoping it would bother Harry or Ron. It would definitely serve them right for putting me through this misery.

"Very funny, 'Mione." Harry bit back sarcastically, not really believing me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Cedric's face was almost completely red now. It was then I realized just exactly how impulsive my suggestive remark was. I didn't even bother to warn Cedric I was going to say that.

I heard Ginny get closer to the living room.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep, Ginny," Harry called out to the direction of his wife's footsteps.

"Well, once I wake up, nothing short of charming me will put me to sleep. And you know what the Healer said about charms such as that being unhealthy for the baby so..." Whatever Ginny was going to say died on her lips as she entered the living room and surveyed the scene before her. She blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow in question as she took in the fact that Harry and Ron were channeling the Spanish Inquisition with the way they were cornering me and Cedric at the far end of the room. I kept throwing her meaningful glances, hoping she would take the hint and understand that I was desperate for help.

A glance to my left showed Cedric still sporting a very red face due to my suggestive remark earlier. I also noted that he was wearing a yellow button-up shirt. He must have managed to quickly grab it right before we were unceremoniously hauled to this make-shift interrogation room by my two "protectors". Cedric hadn't even had the chance to close any of the buttons due to all the confusion happening. I could actually see a good portion of his well-toned abs.

I blushed as I realized that I had been staring. I averted my gaze just in time to hear Ginny speak.

"So what's going on?" She asked in an innocent voice. Much too innocent if you ask me.

"Harry and I found Hermione canoodling with him on his bed," Ron explained, pointing at a now slack-jawed Cedric.

"Excuse me, Ronald," I cried out, indignant at his choice of words. "Nothing of the sort happened! We were simply sleeping at the same bed."

"Yeah, with your hands all over each other," Ron said.

I clawed at my hair in frustration. If this went on any longer, I just might rip out all my hair and end up bald.

"Hermione says she didn't notice she was on the wrong bed until we woke her up," Harry offered to Ginny before I had a chance to explain the situation myself to her.

At last, some much needed progress. Maybe Harry is finally coming around to believing my story.

"I doubt that though," He added.

Okay, maybe not.

A sinking feeling in my stomach made itself known when I saw the smirk dancing across Ginny's lips. In reference to past experiences, and may I just say that there have been a lot of them, whenever Ginny decides to sport this particular smirk, something bad always manages to occur in her general vicinity.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on me as I realized why Ginny might showcase the aforementioned smirk . Ginny had actually been made privy a few weeks ago to the fact that I may have a microscopic crush on Cedric Diggory.

Okay, so the truth is that maybe it is not as tiny as I make it out to be. Regardless, she's been nagging me to do something about it ever since I told her. I paled up as I realized she might actually make good of the threat she gave me a few weeks ago. She said that if I didn't get off my lazy bum and start flirting with Cedric, then she would take the situation into her own hands.

Ginny as a match-maker? No, thank you.

"Oh, Hermione! Before I forget," Ginny's attempt to subtly segue the conversation to whatever it was she "forgot" did not escape my notice. The glint in her eyes and the still present smirk on her lips made me wary of what she might do. I even felt the couch move a little as Cedric shifted nervously and attempted to brace himself for what was to come. I guess he realized something was coming too.

"I just wanted to ask where you got that adorable top," Ginny then used her index finger to point at the shirt I was wearing. I, as well as everyone else in the room, followed her hand and looked at what she was pointing at. A baby blue color dominated most of it except for the Daisy Duck print that adorned the front. Compared to my other clothes, it actually showed off more skin and cleavage that normal. This is because it is actually one of my old childhood shirts. When I rediscovered it a year ago while I was cleaning out our attic, I decided it just needed a cut and a snip at certain parts using a pair of scissors to make it fit me again. A part of Daisy's head was actually now missing due to my alterations. Now, it's one of my favorite things to wear to bed due to its ability to cling like a second skin without sacrificing comfort. Though I've got to admit, while it wasn't anywhere near indecent, it still wasn't something one would wear in the presence of others.

Only then had I realized that I _was_ wearing the shirt in the presence of others, specifically my friends. I'm starting to wonder if I had done anything in order for the universe to strike me with such karmic retribution.

When I finally mustered up enough courage to raise my face and look at them, the first thing I saw were Harry and Ron, with their eyes wide as saucers, staring straight at my breasts with their mouths hanging open. Yup, just like me, it's apparently only now that they've realized what I had been wearing all this time. A survey to their left showed Ginny giving me the most pristine of all innocent looks. She was, however, discreetly pointing to Cedric's direction with an approving smile. I glanced to my left and saw that unlike my two best friends, Cedric had turned his head away from me like a proper gentleman.

"Hermione," Ron stuttered after finally finding his voice. "Cover up, will you? Your girly bits are practically showing!"

"Ron!" I exclaimed, appalled at his choice of words.

Leave it to Ron to be so tactless.

"Have any of you noticed how Hermione's breasts are quite perky?" I heard Luna suddenly ask as she entered the room.

I watched her walk towards us.

"That top really makes it quite prominent," She continued on as if she were talking about something as blasé as the weather.

"Luna!" Harry whimpered, covering his ears with his hands as he detached his gaze from my breasts. Apparently Luna's commentaries on my breasts made him realize that he had been staring at them. He then proceeded to talk to himself to drown out any more conversations involving my so called '"girly bits". Words like "so wrong...", and "she's like my sister..." could be heard from Harry if one listened closely enough.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Luna tilted her head to one side. "Are we not talking about Hermione's breasts? Because I heard my husband comment about her girly bits from the hallway."

Was this seriously happening to me?

"Cedric," Luna suddenly called out. He turned his head towards her to show that he was listening. "What are your opinions regarding Hermione's breasts?"

All eyes turned to Cedric as all the color drained from his face. He more or less resembled a ghost now.

"Well, Cedric?" Luna prompted. "They're quite nice, aren't they?"

Cedric didn't know how best to tackle the question so an awkward silence was held in the air until Luna spoke again. Apparently, she took his silence as a negative.

"You don't think Hermione's breasts are nice?" She questioned with a frown.

"No!" Cedric exclaimed then turned to look at me, horrified that I might believe Luna's assumption. I gave him a reassuring smile in return.

Satisfied that I didn't hold him at all responsible for insulting my bosom, he turned back to Luna just in time to her hear ask a follow-up question.

"No, you don't think they're nice?" Luna tried clarifying. "Or no, you think they're nice?"

"The second one."

"So you do think they're nice," Luna concluded.

"Yeah," Cedric nodded fervently, afraid Luna might again jump to some sort of erroneous conclusion. He was still nodding his head when he saw Harry and Ron start to raise their wands from the corner of his eye. This caused him to abruptly stop. "Not that I have ever looked," He quickly added to try and placate them both.

"You've never looked at Hermione's breasts before?" Luna echoed Cedric's claim in question form. "Then how can you tell they're nice if you haven't even taken a gander at them? You must be making things up if you said Hermione's breasts looked nice without really observing."

"I wasn't making things up!" Cedric denied, shaking his head so much this time that I was half expecting it to detach from his neck.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry suddenly interrupted. "You _have_ been looking at 'Mione's breasts," He confirmed, his eyes almost narrowed to slits "since you say you're not making things up."

"Yes," Cedric affirmed but then realized that the hole he was in was just getting deeper and deeper. "I mean, no!"

"You're quite indecisive today, Cedric." Luna noted.

"I... but... you... you said... then they... then you... but then..." Cedric stuttered, tripping over his own words while attempting to organize his thoughts.

In the end he just decided to hide his face in his palms. "I'll just keep quiet now."

Poor boy never stood a chance.

Ginny, I noted, was now quite red around the face, though not from empathic sympathy for me. I was quite sure the reason she was fast resembling a red tomato was because she found this whole thing to be the most hilarious and entertaining thing she's ever witnessed in her entire life. Her biting her fist to keep herself from laughing out loud was an obvious testament to that.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ron greeted as he did a turnabout when it seemed that they wouldn't be able to get anything else from Cedric for the time being. I watched him walk towards Luna and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was then that I suddenly felt something soft fall over my shoulders, effectively shielding the world from witnessing more of my aforementioned "girly bits".

I breathed in the scent of the fabric and recognized an aroma which was comprised of a soap, an aftershave, and a smell that was just so innately... _Cedric_. I realized then that he must have given me the button-up shirt he was wearing. I looked to my side to verify and sure enough, he was seated there in all of his bare-chested glory. He looked at me straight in the eyes then proceeded to give me a small smile with an accompanying apology.

"Sorry, I hadn't given it sooner," He whispered in a husky voice.

"Th... Thanks..." I managed to croak out before quickly averting my gaze to keep him from noticing the blush that was now taking over my face. I placed my arms inside the sleeves before hugging his shirt closer to my body unconsciously.

It should be illegal to have such a great personality and be so inhumanely good looking at the same time. Does he even know the effect he has on me? Why was he so intelligent, generous, chivalrous, nice, good-looking, and charming anyway? Trust me, I doubt I will ever run out of positive things to say about him. Bloody wanker.

A sudden wolf whistle from Ginny made every head in the room turn to her.

"Looking good there, Diggory," Ginny praised, raking her eyes across his body.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, all the while attempting to cover his wife's eyes with his hand.

"Oh, calm down Harry," Ginny reassured her husband while fending off his hand, never taking her eyes off of Cedric's midsection. "You know I still love you."

"You could have fooled me," Harry grumbled petulantly.

"So are we moving on from Hermione's breasts to Cedric's body?" Luna questioned moving her eyes away from my breasts and landing them on the area Ginny was leering at. "Because he's right fit, if you ask me."

I could have danced right there and then. Finally, the spotlight veered away from me and my breasts. I chanced a glance at Cedric and saw to my amusement that he wasn't at all immune to Ginny and Luna's never-ending commentaries regarding his chiseled muscles and washboard abs. He more or less resembled a tomato with splotches of red decorating his entire face.

"So let's just get something straight," Harry said as he leered at Cedric. One would think Cedric was the resurrected incarnation of the Dark Lord with the way Harry was looking at him.

"Do you swear you two haven't... err... you know... done 'it'?" Harry asked, raising both hands to make air quotes at the end.

"Harry, I think the word you're looking for is sex," Luna added unnecessarily.

Ginny was too late in covering her mouth this time as she let out a loud peal of laughter.

"Err... Yes," Harry blinked a few times. "Thanks for that, Luna."

"You're quite welcome, Harry."

By this time, I've found the interrogation as having gone on for far too long. I loudly cleared my throat to get everyone's attention before further theories regarding my bedtime activities could get thrown around.

"It was an honest mistake," I started before quickly stepping hard on Ron's right foot as he opened his mouth to try and butt in.

Feeling immense satisfaction at his wincing, I then plowed on, sparing no details as I explained my story, for what was hopefully the final time. "Cedric's door is practically next to mine. It was also almost two thirty in the morning when we all got back here from the pub we went to. I literally had my eyes closed the entire way from where I started in the hallway bathroom up to what I had assumed was my room. But, well, you know where I ended up instead. I'm sure you remember how tired I was at this time. That was even the reason we left the pub in the first place."

"Seriously, guys," I said in my most compelling voice I could muster, hoping that I was finally convincing them. "Nothing happened between us."

I took a quick survey on their faces to gauge their reaction before I remembered something.

"And before you ask, we were probably 'canoodling'," I threw Ron a dark look. "because it was cold in the room. Remember that this is a muggle house, Ron. Air-conditioning is installed."

Ron started to open his mouth to voice out a question but I more or less had an idea as to what he was going to ask.

"No," I answered curtly before he had a chance to speak. "We were asleep. So we probably just_ unconsciously_," I placed special emphasis on the word. "drifted closer last night and cuddled up to the warmest thing in range. It just happened to be each other."

"You truly swear nothing happened?"

"That's what I've been saying from the start!"

"Are you quite sure? So no deliberate fondling occurred between you two?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay," Ron conceded while nodding his head and raising both hands up with his palms facing towards me. "I believe you."

I turned to Harry to see that his face wasn't as stern looking as it when this fiasco started. Finally, we were getting somewhere. I then decided to lighten the mood a bit by being a bit cheeky about the situation.

"We weren't fully naked when you found us," I remarked. "But if something did happen, I promise to name the child after both of you if it turns out to be a boy," That emitted a small chuckle from them both.

Now it's time to take advantage of a male's relatively short attention span by changing the topic.

"Anyway, may I just ask, what were you two doing barging inside Cedric's room at..." I looked at the clock on the wall to my right. It told me it was seven o'clock sharp. I subtracted an estimate as to how long we've been talking. "Quarter past six in the morning?"

"Oh, that," Harry said sheepishly. "We were supposed to recruit Cedric to help us prepare breakfast as surprise for you girls."

"That's really sweet, Harry," I acknowledged. "But still, that doesn't let you off the hook for going all over-protective cave man on me," I moved my gaze to Ron. "Same goes for you, Ronald."

"We we're just worried, 'Mione," Harry explained but he finally seemed to realize that they may have overacted. "But you're right. You're a grown woman after all."

"That I am."

"We're sorry, 'Mione," Harry and Ron apologized at the same time.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to cook breakfast. I'm starving."

"Not breakfast, Ron! Apologize to Cedric!"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, mate," Ron said while scratching the back of his head. At least he had the decency to look shamed.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "I apologize too. No harm done?"

"Of course," Cedric nodded, his face slowly going back to its normal color. "I completely understand why the both of you reacted that way," Cedric returned his grin.

"Well, now that that's settled, I may as well whip us up some breakfast," Ginny said. She turned on her heel and started walking to the kitchen. "Hermione, can you be a dear and come help me?" She threw me a meaningful look. I got up and followed her.

When I entered the kitchen, Ginny raised her wand and pointed over my shoulder at the door behind me. I watched her place an Imperturbable Charm on the door before she fully faced me.

"I can't believe my husband and brother attempted something as ridiculous as that," She tutted.

"Ridiculous?" I repeated the word sharply. "As I recall, you were the one that made it worse," I muttered, a little miffed at her for her earlier participation in my embarrassment.

"Before you pointed it out, no one even noticed I was wearing this top. Thanks for that by the way," I added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I just wanted to see if Cedric was gonna offer you his shirt," Ginny explained.

"Why do I have this feeling that you only did that because you wanted to ogle his body?" I asked her accusingly.

"Well, that may have been a tiny part of it," Ginny confessed, blushing a little. "But I know he fancies you, 'Mione. He gave you his shirt didn't he?"

"What are you talking about? That doesn't prove anything," And I knew what I said was true. "He would have offered his shirt to any other girl. Hell, he'd probably sacrifice himself to save the giant squid at Hogwarts if he had the chance."

"That's true," Ginny chuckled. "But there was one other thing I wanted to observe," She admitted. "Harry once told me that blokes loved it when a girl they fancy wears their clothes. If you had been looking, instead of trying to hide your blush earlier, you would have seen the satisfaction in his eyes and the contented smile in his lips when you placed your arms in the sleeves and hugged it closer to your body."

I blushed as I took in what Ginny was saying.

"I'm telling you, he is absolutely loving every minute of you wearing his shirt," Ginny continued. "In fact, I'm even willing to bet he's smiling like a dolt at this very moment."

"Anyway, you can blame my pregnancy hormones if what I'm saying seems illogical, but I really know deep down that he fancies you, 'Mione. In fact, I'm pretty sure this conversation would have gone the same way, baby or no baby."

I gingerly touched one of the sleeves of Cedric's shirt that was way too long for me. "You're getting my hopes up, Ginny," I confessed before sighing. "You know how I feel about him."

"I do, and that's why I orchestrated the whole scenario involving your top," I could feel confidence laced with her words. "You are someone who values proof and the whole scenario concerning your Daisy Duck top was the best thing I could think of."

She walked closer to me and gave me one of her smirks. "Or you know, there's always lacing his drink with a little Veritaserum to get this over with."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just go," Ginny laughed as she slapped my butt, pushing me towards the door. She lifted the charm placed on it before sending me a playful look. "Leave the cooking to me and go play with your pretty-boy Diggory," She winked.

"He's not mine!"

"Yet," Ginny added, disguising the word with a fake cough. I stuck my tongue out at her before walking back to the living room to check where everyone was.

"Oh and I wasn't lying when I said I wanted one of those tops!" She called out.

I walked towards Cedric, the sole person inside the living room, who was standing beside the couch apparently waiting for me.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"I'm not really sure where Luna is but Ron and Harry went back to bed."

Figures those two would have gone back to slumber land.

I nodded before sitting down on the couch. "So... Today was quite... interesting."

Cedric sat down beside me. "No kidding."

"So are you okay?" Cedric asked tentatively.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? Cedric, though I did it unknowingly, I still practically invaded your bed last night. I should ask you the same thing. I'm the reason for the whole of this mess. I am so sor..."

He stopped me before I could finish. "No need to apologize, Hermione. There was never any harm done."

A comfortable silence passed between us for a few minutes before Cedric spoke up suddenly.

"The shirt really suits you," He commented.

I really don't know what came over me at that moment. It may have been Cedric's comment reminding me of Ginny's pep talk, the sight of his naked torso, the craziness that was this morning or a combination of those but all I knew at that time was that I wanted to take a chance.

This is it. I, Hermione Jean Granger, will flirt with Cedric Diggory. Or at the very least attempt to.

"I'm still sleepy," I said as I stood up and made a show out of stretching. "Shall we head back to your room? You happen to make quite an excellent pillow, Diggory." I told him, amazed that my voice managed to stay even.

His comprehension of my rather blatant invitation caused a hefty amount of blush to appear on his cheeks but that didn't stop him from flirting back as he took my hand to lead me back to his room.

"You can use me all you want, Granger."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**

So that's the end of it! I hope you all had a blast reading it because I had a lot of fun writing it. And to those people wondering what exactly happened to the two of them upon reaching Cedric's room... well... get your heads out of the gutter. *laughs* In my mind, they just cuddled again and went back to sleep. Oh, and Harry and Ron will eventually discover them again. Good luck to Hermione explaining that one. *smirks*

Also, may I just say that I absolutely adore my depiction of Luna in this fic. There's something about her quirkiness that's really fun to play-out in stories.

I hope you guys take the time to leave reviews. Till next time!


End file.
